User blog:Ivypan800/Happy Birthday!
Hello Royal & Rebel Pedia Users! I just wanted to say a Happy Birthday to this Wiki! It has been live for three years now and I am so happy with what it has achieved. It has grown into more then I ever imagined possible. Having a wiki has taught me so much, from source code to conversation stills, and there is always more to learn. When I made this wiki three years ago my dream was to have a place online that was kind, friendly and inclusive, and judging by your guys amazing feedback it succeeded with flying colours:D I may have been the one to set things in motion but this place wouldn't be what it is without you guys<3 I build the stand on which WE ALL created a masterpiece! I want to give a super special thanks to a few people who truly deserve it:D Misluck; You have been here through thick and thin, good and bad from your fist day, not only for the wiki but for me too:) I belive you are truly one of the most amazing friends I will ever have<3 Thank you. RoyallyRebelious; You brought some amazing ideas to the wiki, your eye for detail when it came to the show was incredible:) Thank you. Iamdiasy; You were my top contributor at one point, and I reckon at least a fifth of this wiki is your work! You are always so friendly and your impacted on both myself and the wiki was so great, none of it would have been the same without you<3 Thank you. Icemaker3000; You were one of my first full time conributors, I know you haven't been on for over a year now but you still deserve a huge thank you! You are sorely missed. ObsessiveDizzieShipper; ODS, you were always so sweet and you had so much to say:D All the blogs you wrote and fun games you made for us to play, I still remember the long chats we had. And I still hope you will reappear on Wikia again. Thank you for everything. GalaxyStars101; Elsa, you are so helpful answering questions and always friendly chatting to users, you are a great moderator. Thank you. Filip Of Mount Honora; Zia, you are the newest member of the admin team and a truly deserving one, you are super kind and I am glad to have you hear. Thank you. You are a better crew then I could ever have hoped for, and I am honoured to be your captain! <3 Also thanks to... Wikia; Seriously, none of this would have been possible without you guys. I have moaned a lot about some of your changes before, but you always listened and resently I have come to realise just how hard it must be to keep millions of people happy;D Thank you. Mattel; Despite all your recent faults you did make a series that I loved for three years and it will always have a place in my heart. Credit where credit's due, thank you. My Family; You guys supported me all the way, without you I don't think this wiki would have made it this far. Thank you. Also thanks to every person who even so much as looked at this wiki, I am truly honoured you took the time to come:D (In alphabetical order.) *1111449374r *3littlehawgs *724948 *Abab125 *Aekomon22 *AF0304 *Akatsushi *AKNoir *Alisa Bruntley *AmClun16 *Andie500 *AnitaTotallyRocks *Ashlynn Ella *Asnow89 *Audedelixclub *AutieIsAwsum *AwesomeArtist101 *AwesomeKing2.0 *Ballerinaveilbride *BellaMSP *BlessieLorieYumul *Blondielockesaca *BlouseGirl *BrishaFibs *Butteredmonkeycheeks *Candyfloss1 *CartoonGirl123 *Cassandra Janas *CeriseHatter *CeriseKittyCupid *CHASELING4EVER *Chickiebaby2012 *Chiic1861 *Clawdeen Ghoul *Clovergirl *CountessColoratura123 *Crazychick08 *CrystalPony7 *Daffodillydoo *DaringCharmingFan *DaringCharmingFanGirl1 *Darlingcharmingfan *DiamondStar10 *DizzieFan123 *DizzieIsMyLife1 *Drozdowskij *Eah forever *EAH-Fan-2468 *Eighty9er *EmmaSpringLuv *EnchantingRoyal *Endeavor beauty *Ever After Yay *EverAfterHighAlvinChipmunksFan *EverAfterHighFanGirl2468 *EverAfterRaven *Fanboy and chum chum *Faybelle Thorn Love *Faybelle thorn21 *Felipeuribe *Fido555 *Furber15 *Furret123 *GothicDeath88 *Gpod Joe *GTheFangirl *Gwenfan555 *HannahCyrus26 *Hat-Tastic *HecatetheGoddessofMagic *Hey its nice person here *Hgabir *Hime chu *Hoeverlexi *Ichiniichan *Ilovechips90 *IsowenRose *JanelleMeap *Jasc92 *Jtamayo89 *Kathryn hood *KawaiiPie *Kemi3000 *Kepa5842 *Kopcap94 *KZM12345 *Lady Lostris *LesElfees *Lifina *Lilly407 *LizzieHeartsFan101 *LizzieXDaringFan101 *LukiSuper *Macy10 *MaeManuel1 *Magic Crackles *Mal Bertha *MeapGirlAG *Melodyxpiper22 *Merrystar *MichielK *Mina Pop Outfit *Mingleria *Miraculous-Lilygem *Miyah190 *MonsterPonyBrat *Mr Taz *MSPEverafterhighgurl911 *Mumble9954 *Nanngar *NereaNereid *Nhatmai81 *Noreen Sicat *Numnum22 *ObsessedWithRaven *Ouran-After-High *Parrotbeak *Pati 7 *Peaceloveandwikioneverafterhighgurl2000 *PepperSupreme *PinkForever123 *Pokeeverafter *Popestol *Poppy O'Hair & Holly O'Hair girls *Pretty allison 100 *PrinceAaron21 *Prophet of the Lord *Rainbowdash92 *Rappy 4187 *RavenCharming101 *Rosalia2703 *Rosalinalover8326 *Rose Hunter *RosieTheChipmunk *Royalreceiver *Roybel1 *RoybelGirl *RoybelGirl2468 *SabineOfTheForce *Sailorstrawberry321 *SapphireTheCrystalGem *SnowJewelx *SnowQueenFairymother *Sophiedell *SophieJeisman *Soragirl6 *Soratothamax *SparklRosePONY22 *SpiltMilk10 *SpoppyShipper45 *Star Twinkle *Starfireraven *SweetCandySoftMelody *TacosAndBudder *The Frigid Princess2515 *The Swaggy Songstress *TheKawaiiPandaz *Thisrandomfangirl *Thunderrose *Time winter *Train53 *Twilight&SunsetFan *Wes Nelson *Wonderland-Knight *Xarana *XlDarlingCharmingFan Thank you all for everything you ever did here, you helped a dream become a reality! Your faithful Captain, ~IvyPan800 Category:Blog posts